Lucky Strike
by Perdedora
Summary: El primer amor siempre es complicado, pero el segundo es toda una 'huelga de la suerte'. ¿Tienes sueños, Tucker?. ¿Los tienes tú, McCormick?. Todos tenemos sueños. Entonces sueño con tener más tiempo para soñar. ¿Y que hay de mi?. Nadie te preguntó, Damien. Bunny/Creek/Crenny/Dip/Otras.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Las canciones que aparecen a lo largo de la historia tampoco son de mi propiedad. Ni las fabulosas obras citadas como lo son Romeo y Julieta, y el Tango de la guardia vieja.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Lenguaje soez, Lemon, relaciones homosexuales, aparición de estupefacientes, violencia, futuro non-con, cutting, problemas alimenticios, pedofilia y mucho, mucho, _mucho_ angst.

**Notas de la autora:** Joder, llevaba años sin publicar. Incluso tuve que hacerme una cuenta nueva. Así que para celebrar traigo un fanfic del fandom que me vio "nacer" como autora. Espero que no sea demasiado horrendo para sus pobres ojos. Me falta practica. Por cierto, este capitulo es Crenny Centric, en el próximo comienza la verdadera historia.

* * *

**- CAPITULO 1** -

"_Todos los días despierto_

_Todos los días despierto solo_

_Todos los días despierto_

_Todos los días despierto solo._"

**Kill Me - The Pretty Reckless.**

Craig Thomas Tucker no esperaba conocer a alguien que pudiese hacer temblar su mundo con una simple mirada, ni ninguna clase de cursilería por el estilo. Esas cosas afectaban su salud mental. Pese a repetirse a sí mismo en numerosas ocasiones que no era precisamente sano ingerir toda esa mierda que se metía a diario en secreto y en no tan secreto.

Por lo que cuando abrió los ojos con pereza aquella mañana de otoño, clavando la mirada en el techo de la oscura habitación no espero, ni por asomo, que algo (Lo que fuese) modificará su monótona rutina. No lo malinterpreten, amaba aquel modo de ser de las cosas.

Los rayos de luz apenas y se colaban por las persianas abarrotadas de polvo que tarde o temprano tendría que asear. Al incorporarse, casi podía sentir el como su cuerpo pedía a gritos, de forma figurada, algo de atención. Tanta basura en su sistema le estaba quitando vida de a poco._ Genial._

Arrastró los pies con pereza; Pocas horas de sueño pasaban factura, muy a su manera. Tendría que recordarlo. Esquivando las latas vacías de coca-cola, una que otra botella de Smirnoff, colillas de cigarro y todo tipo de prendas sucias, logró llegar al armario de ébano sin tropezar, aún más dormido que despierto.

Gruño, tomando un par de boxers azul marino limpios del ropero. Él simplemente quería quedarse ahí, postrado en cama lo que restaba del día, sin embargo, aquello era imposible. La histérica de su madre aparecería en cualquier momento exclamando y gritando frases que solo ella entendía acerca de lo holgazán que era su hijo, y Craig no estaba para los dramas de aquella mujer.

Un par de jeans negros, la remera gris que pegaba «ONEREPUBLIC» en el pecho, una camisa mangas largas de color azul rey, cuadriculada de botones encima de la anterior, y calcetines desparejos producto de una lavadora averiada eran el conjunto del día.

Tras ojear bajo la cama completamente destendida, Tucker halló un par de converses desgastados que alguna vez fueron grises, antes de mutar en lo que ahora era un tono café opaco, atribuido a la mugre que les cubría. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se los coloco. Antes de coger la mochila, se dirigió a las persianas y tras abrirlas se dedicó a alimentar al pequeño cuy encerrado en la rejilla sobre la mesa de noche al lado de su colchón. Al abrir el primer cajón de la misma, tomó un gorro azul de tela.

Años atrás, había poseído uno similar, con diseños que a su parecer, eran divertidos. Un chullo peruano, con dos pompones amarillos colgados a los costados, y del mismo azul que el actual.

Las lagañas le impedían divisar bien su entorno, así que luego de retirarlas se dirigió al baño del pasillo que conectaba su habitación con el resto de los cuartos del hogar.

Tras cerrar la puerta del lavabo su mirada se deslizó a la ventana, cuyo panorama daba al tocador de la casa de los vecinos. Distraído, observaba como la ardiente hija de la familia de unos supuestos extranjeros checos se desplazaba por todo el recinto tal cual y como Dios la había traído al mundo. Estaba buena, y ella lo sabía. Aquel tatuaje de rosas rojas en su moreno vientre llamaba al interés de Tucker, más orientada a la perversión que a la simple fascinación artística.

Una silueta diminuta hacía poses exageradas, en medio de la acera de la calle principal de la urbanización, bajo las narices del propio Craig, esperando que este desviara su atención de los pechos de su vecina a ella. Su maquillaje era un desastre, dando la vaga impresión de ojeras pronunciadas, cosa que tal vez fuese cierta; Ruby tampoco había podido descansar tras acabarse la fiesta en casa de Filmore.

Se abrazó a sí misma en un vano intento por propiciarse algo de calor corporal, rogando que su hermano mayor se percatara lo más pronto posible de su presencia. Tras un par de minutos haciendo los mismos movimientos sin lograr ningún resultado aparente, decidió lanzar una pequeña piedra del suelo a la ventana del baño, con la suficiente fuerza como para no partir el cristal.

Un golpe sordo, producto del impacto de la roca contra el cristal provocó la reacción de Craig, quien la observó detenidamente unos instantes. La figura, demasiado delgada para el gusto de cualquiera que no fuese un pederasta se dibujaba sobre una joven pelirroja de catorce años como máximo y lo que alguna vez llegaron a ser un par de coletas de caballo eran ahora marañas alborotadas de cabello sobre su cabeza. Ruby Tucker apretó los labios, probablemente culpa del frío clima de Otoño que presagiaba un helado Invierno. Intentó cubrirse con un suéter beige de lana dos tallas más grandes que la de la suya propia, y que seguramente sería propiedad de algún chico cuyo nombre ella no recordaría luego de ligar con él.

Por su ceño fruncido, Tucker dedujo el mal humor de su hermana menor, incluso luego de una de sus tantas escapadas nocturnas ella siempre cargaba consigo ese desagradable carácter que sólo un Tucker sería capaz de poseer. Ignorandola abiertamente, fijo la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Terminado ya de enjuagarse la boca, afeitarse y aplicarse colonia, cerro la puerta de madera por dentro con seguro, metiendo las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su jean y corrió por los pasillos del segundo piso hasta su habitación.

En menos de un segundo el estéreo sonaba a todo volumen, con Hollywood Whore de Papa Roach como estrepitosa melodía principal. Sus padres no tardaron demasiado en hacer presencia, vociferando que apagara el_ puto_ aparato.

-¿Que haga que?.- Preguntó Tucker, fingiendo no escuchar la demanda. Sabía con exactitud lo que la pareja de casados, aun en pijamas, le exigían.

-¡Que apagues esa cosa del demonio, Craig!.- Su padre estaba rojo hasta las orejas, seguramente de la ira. Su hijo solo continuó simulando no poder oírle. -¡Craig Thomas Tucker, te repito que apagues esa mierda! ¡APAGALA!.- Las venas hinchadas del hombre comenzaron a marcarse en la parte superior de su grueso cuello. Aquel hombre era enorme, probablemente una o dos veces más grande que el propio Craig, con muchos kilos de más, lo que le concebía una apariencia bastante autoritaria, de no ser por la ridícula semi-calva rojiza que se asendaba en su cabeza.

Su madre le miró suplicante. Thomas Tucker podía perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. -¡No puedo, no sé cómo!.- Se excusó él adolescente, con ese tono nasal de barítono que le confería. Aquel era un truco tan viejo que el moreno incluso había olvidado el momento exacto en el que había comenzado a utilizarlo. Tal vez sus padres eran tan ingenuos como aparentaban serlo.

-¡Desconectalo!.- Ruby escucho a lo lejos los gritos de su padre por sobre la música, desde las escaleras subió corriendo hasta pasar por detrás de sus padres sin que estos siquiera la escucharan. Debía cambiar sus ropas lo suficientemente deprisa para no ser descubierta. Craig no duraría demasiado entreteniéndolos.

Sin hacer ninguna clase de sonido, se dirigió hacia su habitación, y retiró todas las prendas que llevaba encima, tomando las ropas que había dejado estratégicamente acomodadas bajo las sábanas de su cama, junto a un bulto de suéteres que simulaba ser ella durmiendo. Falda, ombliguera y suéter fueron a parar a una especie de escondite secreto que tenía detrás de su tocador personal, siendo reemplazadas por un jumper de jean y un suéter blanco.

Se colocaba los tenis, mientras que simultáneamente, con la mano derecha se deshacía de las coletas para rehacerlas de forma pulcra. Al terminar, rebuscó en los cajones de su tocador, hasta encontrar el desmaquillante en crema y una caja de clinex. Con el rostro ya limpio y tomando su mochila verde oliva con inscripciones llenas de insultos, completamente arreglada, salió en busca de su hermano mayor.

-¡Quita esa mierda, Craig, apenas son las siete treinta y cuatro!.- La chica le hizo un corte de manga al mayor desde la puerta. Su madre la reprendió con la mirada por el gesto grosero empleado. Su padre la ignoro, como era costumbre. Craig sin embargo, se limitó a desconectar el artefacto como debió haber hecho desde un principio. Aun cabreados, sus padres decidieron retirarse, su madre a preparar el desayuno y su padre a continuar durmiendo como la morsa vagabunda que era. Cuando ambos hermanos se encontraron solos, Ruby sonrió abiertamente,

con una pizca de vergüenza, escondida tras un gesto de pura arrogancia; -Gracias.- El azabache alzó una ceja.

-¿Gracias?.- Cuestionó, plagado de sarcásmos -Nunca agradeces una mierda, jodete.- Craig levantó su dedo medio, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba algo similar a la indiferencia, pero Ruby supo que era su inusual manera de comunicarle que no tenía nada que agradecer. Él tipo era un cabrón, pero ella sabía que era la persona con quien más contaba en el mundo; -Te quedo labial en la barbilla.- Ruby abrió los ojos, posando su mano sobre la zona señalada donde efectivamente, aún quedaban rastros del maquillaje de la noche anterior; -Parecías una puta.- Agregó Tucker despreocupadamente.

Ruby rodó los ojos en respuesta, ya lo sabía.

-¡A desayunar!.- Les llamó su madre desde el primer piso. Ambos bajaron en silencio, ignorando la alarma del reloj de pulsera de Craig, que indicaba que eran las 7:35, lo que significaba otro plan cumplido.

* * *

_"Dejame abrir la discusión con un_

_'No estoy impresionado con_

_cualquier puta palabra que digo'_

_Mira, mentí sobre que_

_lloré cuando él entró_

_Y ahora estoy quemando_

_una autopista al infierno."_

Los baños del instituto público no podían considerarse menos que repulsivos, sin embargo, él estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir tan abarrotado de mierda que sinceramente, poco o nada le incomodaba el olor a cañería podrida que desprendían los inodoros de aquella pocilga. Aun así Kenny no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al retirar la parka naranja que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Joder, ese lugar poseía una agradable esencia a morgue.

O definitivamente él necesitaba una ducha. Quizás un poco de ambas cosas.

Ignorando el putrefacto olor, se dispuso a tomar asiento dentro de algún cubículo con inodoro, de preferencia uno con tapa. Tras patear tres puertas de acero oxidado (Pues no tenía la más mínima intención en tocar esas cosas con sus manos, quién sabe, podría terminar cortandose y muriendo de tétanos o alguna mierda descabellada como esa…) sin éxito alguno, encontró lo que buscaba.

08:30 A.M. Clase de Aritmética.

Kenneth se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía intenciones de entrar a esa clase. Y aunque lo hubiese deseado, tampoco le habría servido demasiado. Él no era especialmente bueno con las cosas que involucraran matemáticas, o cualquier tema en general.

Tras tomar asiento y ponerse cómodo, tanto como aquel horrendo sitio repleto de grafitis y cucarachas se lo permitía, sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la harapienta mochila tendida a un costado izquierdo de su propio cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de encender el primer pitillo con ayuda de los fósforos que había robado aquella mañana de la habitación de su hermano mayor Kevin, hasta que una voz un tanto lejana lo detuvo.

-¡Hermano, tus consejos son una mierda...!- Kenny McCormick reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar. Clyde Donovan era un chico ofensivamente escandaloso, y ese tinte nasal en tonos agudos era casi imposible de no reconocer. -...Así como este lugar.- Completó, sin percatarse de la presencia de Kenny, a solo unos pasos distancia.

Una nueva voz, seguramente de un segundo acompañante, habló entonces: -Se realista por una vez en tu vida, Clyde.- Kenny pudo reconocerle como Token Black, el muchacho afroamericano más adinerado del pueblo, y probablemente más rico que cualquier caucásico de Colorado. Luego de tantos años de estudiar juntos, Kenny se preguntaba cómo alguien tan asquerosamente repleto de dinero como Token estudiaba en una escuela pública junto a la plebe como él. Misterios de la vida.

-¡Estoy siendo realista, te digo que amo a Bebé!.- Exclamó nuevamente Donovan, esta vez McCormick pudo escuchar con claridad como uno de los dos se posaba en el urinario a su derecha. Probablemente Clyde, pues su voz sonaba más cercana que antes.

-Lo mismo dijiste de Lisa Burguer hace dos semanas. Antes de que Barbara te pidiera que regresaran, seguramente para que le compres más zapatos.- Token suspiro, con pesadez. Él tercero de ellos opinó que sonaba más cansado que preocupado por su amigo. Kenny incluso podía imaginar como Black se frotaba las sienes al otro lado de los baños. Clyde bufó, al tanto que se escuchaba una cremallera ser bajada.

-Es distinto. Bebé y yo somos como Romeo y Julia.- Dijo, con simpleza, mientras un chorro de algo que Kenny no necesitaba imaginar hacía eco de fondo.

-Romeo y Julieta.- Corrigió Token -Mira, no quiero sonar como tú padre ni nada, pero creo que eres un estúpido.-

-¡Ja, eso suelen decirle a los genios incomprendidos!.- Contestó, restándole importancia. McCormick no podía estar más de acuerdo con Token, Clyde era reconocido en la ciudad por ser un completo imbécil. Sin embargo, se negaba a emitir un juicio sobre aquello, pues él mismo no era mucho mejor. La estima que pudiese tenerle su familia no contaba, viniendo de personas que ni siquiera acabaron la primaria, sus maestros lo consideraban una de las peores promesas de su curso y sus amigos simplemente parecían ser demasiado buenos como para superarlos en lo que fuese.

-Va en serio, Clyde. No puedes quedarte acá y perder tu beca en deportes solo porque piensas que estás enamorado de Bebé, _de nuevo._- Continuó su compañero, entonces Kenny comenzó a prestarles genuina atención -¡Es la maldita Universidad Estatal de Colorado! ¡Ni siquiera pensamos que serías capaz de entrar a cualquier universidad!.-

Kenneth recordó que había escuchado algo similar un par de días atrás, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un tipo cuyo nombre no podía recordar. Una simple excusa para ir a beber gratis. Donde también había corrido con la enorme suerte de acostarse con Barbara Stevens, la bomba sexy del 11° grado. Tuvo que reprimir un chillido muy poco varonil al atar los cabos; Luego de tener el mejor sexo en meses, Bebé había mencionado algo sobre una beca para Clyde, pero no le había tomado demasiado atención, a fin de cuentas Donovan era solo un conocido y aquello no venía al caso en ese momento.

Entonces lo entendió. Ella estaba demasiado borracha para entender siquiera lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, y probablemente tampoco había soltado aquella información con una intención específica.

De repente, su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse pesado, y una sensación desagradable le invadió la punta de la lengua. Las ganas de fumar se esfumaron por completo, su estómago estaba revuelto y se sentía enfermo. Una ligera punzada de envidia recorrió sus venas; Incluso Donovan tendría un futuro universitario y él…

A la mierda.

* * *

_"Cierra la puta boca_

_Cuando estoy tratando de pensar_

_Tengo que mantener mi concentración,_

_dame un trago más, y luego voy a tratar_

_de recordar el único consejo que_

_mi buen libro me dio."_

Kenny jamás se había considerado a sí mismo una persona especialmente talentosa. Podía hacer un montón de mierda inútil que otros pendejos ni siquiera podían llegar a soñar, pero nada que realmente le fuese a servir en la vida; Como vomitar unas seis cantidades más de las que había desayunado aquel día.

Stanley Marsh estaba realmente preocupado cuando consiguió a su amigo vaciando el estómago en el mismo viejo basurero en el patio trasero del instituto al que él mismo acudía en situaciones desesperadas.

-Podrías por favor repetirme porque estás acá, Stan.- El rostro de McCormick seguía sin recuperar el color y su voz sonaba tan rasposa como una lija. El moreno a su lado se encogió de hombros, sin apartar su mirada del bien trazado rostro de su compañero. Kenny siempre había sido uno de los chicos más guapos que jamás hubiese habitado South Park, sin embargo, poseía un atractivo demasiado particular como para ser considerado ideal.

-Wendy tenía exposición de sociales y comparto clase de humanidades con ella. La mire fijamente demasiado tiempo, así que el profesor me dejó venir a vomitar.- Los problemas estomacales de Marsh eran una constante desde que los chicos tenían ocho años, jamás podría ver a la cara a su novia sin devolver la comida, producto de sus absurdos nervios. -¡Pero eso no importa! ¿Qué hacías acá? Pensé que te tocaba Aritmética con Kyle.- Kenny rodó los ojos.

-No asisto a esa clase desde hace dos años. ¿En qué mundo has estado viviendo, Stan?.- Para Stanley era complicado determinar el momento exacto en el que su amigo había dejado de cubrir la mitad su rostro con la vieja y deshilachada parka naranja chillón que tanto le encantaba usar de niño. Y no es que no agradeciera que sus palabras ahora fuesen mucho más claras y concisas que antes, pero Marsh jamás podría acostumbrarse a la enorme e incesante (Y un tanto innecesaria.) sonrisa cínica de Kenny.

-Vas a perder el año. Puede que incluso no vayas a la Universidad.- La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó más si podía. Dejando a la vista una dentadura amarillenta a la que le faltaba una que otra pieza.

-De todas formas no iba a ir. Mis padres se gastaron los ahorros de la universidad para Kevin y para mi hace años en su segunda luna de miel. Compraron toneladas de LSD, pero se les olvidó pagar las agujas. Fue tan divertido verlos así molestos.- Stan comenzaba a sentirse abrumado ante la aguda carcajada que soltó un histriónico Kenny. Al calmarse, su amigo rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su jean la misma cajetilla de cigarrillos de hacía un rato y su encendedor. Al abrirla y encender el primero dio una larga y tortuosa calada, para luego ofrecerle en silencio a un retraído Marsh.

-Viejo, siempre estás tan relajado y siendo tan retorcido que nunca te tomas nada enserio. Y no, gracias, el tabaco es repugnante.- McCormick alzó una ceja, Stanley parecía molesto por algo que él mismo no pudo identificar. Fruncía el ceño de tal forma que a Kenny no pudo parecerle más que divertido. Así que en un tono muy burlesco contestó;

-Perdone, señor capitán del equipo de fútbol, que no todos tengamos las mismas oportunidades de un becado como usted.- Stan no era un tipo de molestarse con facilidad, pues para obstinados ya tenían suficiente con Kyle, así que Kenny tuvo que reprimir su sorpresa cuando Stan se levantó del piso pavimentado, notablemente cabreado, y le dió la espalda, emprendiendo camino muy seguramente a clase de humanidades.

Interiormente Kenny dio las gracias. No estaba para fingir sonrisas, ni siquiera ante uno de sus amigos más íntimos. Pero tampoco estaba como para ser grosero con Marsh luego de que éste le regalara tan amablemente un protector gástrico en tabletas y seis dólares para, por lo menos, un almuerzo decente.

No podía decirle que cerrara la maldita boca mientras intentaba meditar sobre su actual situación ¿O sí? Ese no sería el Kenneth que todos conocían. El viento se llevó las últimas cenizas de lo que le quedaba de colilla a su cigarrillo y el chico tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca seco la lagrima que surcaba su mejilla derecha. Llorar era de maricas, Stuart McCormick se lo solía repetir una y otra, y otra vez.

* * *

_"Y todas las almas caídas dicen_

_Todos los días me despierto_

_Todos los días me despierto solo_

_(Mátame, solo mátame)_

_Oh, sacame del sol_

_Todos los días me despierto_

_Todos los días me despierto solo_

_(Mátame, solo mátame)_

_Oh, alguien sáqueme del sol_

_Alguien saqueme del sol."_

Los tonos de azul se mezclaban entre sí, tan distantes como si de un cielo se tratase. Sin embargo, no lo era, pues también había formas abstractas de tonalidades rojizas que se transformaban en ocre y eran bordeadas por púrpura y violeta. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y toda clase de aves, desde gaviotas y búhos hasta enormes y flameantes fénix se dibujaban sobre sí, sobrevolando muelles repletos de la arena más suave que nunca jamás hubiese imaginado…

Entonces despertó, mientras que todo se esfumaba de súbito.

Craig tuvo que parpadear reiteradas veces para que la migraña no le atacara tan intensamente. El dolor de cabeza era inevitable, al igual que la desagradable y helada sensación de saliva seca sobre su mentón. Hizo un escaneo rápido de la habitación; No había nadie aparte de él mismo.

No se sorprendió. Token y Clyde compartían Historia, Jason veía Geografía con el bastardo de Cartman y Tweek, la única persona que conocía de forma al menos superficial y que veía Filosofía avanzada junto a él era tan inauditamente nervioso que seguramente habría temido que Tucker lo machacara a golpes si se atrevía a despertarlo al acabar la clase.

Y no en vano. Su mal humor no era secreto de estado. De todas formas Craig no pudo evitar sentirse algo frustrado. No le gustaba estudiar, no le gustaba el instituto, no le gustaban sus compañeros, ni sus profesores, no le gustaba ninguna chica y a veces se cuestionaba cuánto le gustaban sus propios amigos, y aun así no tenía ganas de soportar otra de las malditas reuniones de padres y maestros entabladas en su honor. Por lo que no podía darse el lujo de saltarse tantas clases seguidas.

Verificó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Eran ya pasadas las diez y media de la mañana, por lo que ni aunque quisiese tendría la oportunidad de entrar a Química. Cogió la libreta empapada de saliva y su mochila negra, y se encamino a la biblioteca.

No era su lugar preferido en el mundo, pero era lo suficientemente silencioso como para tomar una siesta sin ser fastidiado por algún conserje cascarrabias. Los pasillos estaban desolados, así que Tucker decidió hacer una pequeña parada en una máquina de refrescos. La música resonaba al máximo en sus auriculares.

La dispensadora de refrescos tardó un par de minutos en darle la maldita lata de Coca-Cola, ganándose una patada por parte de un impaciente Craig. Tras cogerla y levantar el rostro pudo verse reflejado en el cristal de la máquina. Su cabello oscuro era apenas visible tras el chullo azul que le cubría. No era especialmente guapo, sin embargo todos siempre estaban haciendo escándalos y revoloteando a su alrededor hablando sobre lo genial que era su imagen de _badass_. A Craig no le importaba una mierda, ni opinaba lo mismo.

Un tipo con los dientes montados, delgaducho y una voz tan nasal como la suya no podía entrar en la categoría de bonito. Tal vez lo más llamativo de su propio aspecto eran las modificaciones corporales del mismo. A Craig le gustaba mucho la argolla de su labio inferior y la expansión de su oreja; Lo hacían lucir interesante.

Aun así su contextura física distaba de ser ideal, y los padres de la mayoría de sus conocidos no paraban de decir que lucía como un completo vagabundo en el mejor de los casos, y como un criminal en el peor.

Abrió la lata de refresco, mientras retomaba su camino. Todos podían irse al carajo.

* * *

_"Drogas, bares, asientos_

_traseros de coches_

_Tocando chicos,_

_que vida tan aburrida he_

_tenido hasta ahora."_

Kenny no sabía exactamente como había comenzado. Y no se refería a estar semi-desnudo en el automóvil del padre de Craig Tucker compartiendo cannabis con aquel mismo bastardo. Aunque Tucker lo recordaba a la perfección.

Había sido hace ya casi diez años atrás. Cuando niño McCormick era el niño pobre repleto de piojos de la clase, y para un pequeño hijo de puta de ocho años como Craig resultaba bastante sencillo ignorar a alguien de su calaña, hasta que un día el transexual frustrado del profesor Garrison los había obligado a asistir a un paseo escolar, y para evitar ser emparejados con Eric Cartman en el recorrido decidieron ponerse juntos.

Clyde había tomado a Token enseguida por temor a cuidar de Tweek quien terminó siendo escoltado por Garrison, que a su vez temía que tuviese algún episodio de pánico o sufriera un ataque de epilepsia a mitad de camino. Stan y Kyle por su parte tenían su tontería cursi de super-mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Así que más que por querer, aquella unión había sido deber.

Dos años después el grupo de Stan (Que incluía a Kenny) había metido a Craig en un lío enorme, que había resultado con todos ellos de inmigrantes en Perú. Tucker tuvo demasiadas secuelas luego de aquello como para recordarlas todas. Jamás pudo perdonarles irrumpir su 'normal' vida. Incluso si meses más tarde había dejado participar a McCormick en su show escolar sobre perros filmados con cámaras de lente amplío.

Pero cuando Tucker cumplió los trece sus padres lo llevaron a él y a la pequeña Ruby de aquel entonces a hacer caridad en asistencia social. Coincidió en que les tocaba ayudar a los desdichados McCormick. Fue el primer día en que entablaron una charla decente.

Descubrieron que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

-Así que te gustan los conejillos de indias… ¡Yo tengo un montón de ratas!.- Había sonreído el pequeño Kenny de tan solo doce años, cuando apenas y le faltaba un solo diente y las pecas de su rostro eran más acentuadas.

-Hhm.- Gruño Craig. No le gustaba demasiado el patio baldío y desolado de los McCormick's. Sí, tenían una letrina genial (Aunque mugrosa), muchas ratas lindas, algo que parecía una cocina y que según había visto en un programa de televisión llamado "_Basura blanca_" era un cultivo de Cocaína y un mueble viejo y destrozado perfecto para brincar sobre sus sobresalientes resortes, pero era bastante tétrico, incluso para los desabridos gustos de Craig.

Tuvo que ir acostumbrándose con el paso del tiempo. Iba a ese lugar todos los jueves, y jugaba con el niño de la parka cuyas pocas palabras siempre resultaban ahogadas bajo montones de ropa vieja, mientras que sus padres discutían cosas de adultos en la cocina. Ruby y Karen, la hermana menor de Kenny, parecían llevarse bien. Kevin, el mayor de los tres, jamás jugaba con ellos, según él, no soportaba a los mocosos arrogantes como Craig, al que tachaba de marica. A Tucker le importó una mierda la opinión de aquel fracasado.

Disfrutaba estar con Kenneth. Incluso si no le dirigía nunca la palabra en la escuela, él parecía estar bien con esa especie de amistad secreta.

* * *

_"Solo un numero primo, 13 años_

_cuando el monto su máquina._

_Trate de mantener mi cuerpo sucio_

_Y los ojos cerrados y limpios._

_Así que con un guiño y una sonrisa_

_Y un frasco de metanfetamina_

_Tome su mano y luego caminamos_

_Junto a la sombra de la muerte_

_Y después trate de recordar_

_los consejos que mi maestro me dio."_

A los trece años el rubio tenía suficiente experiencia como para determinar que su nuevo amigo comenzaba a atraerle de una forma no demasiado heterosexual. Su ex novia Tammy le regaló un blowjob a los nueve años, y podía recordar a un par de chicas con las que había llegado un poco más lejos, pero aquello estaba bien. Stuart McCormick estaría orgulloso de esas cosas.

Stuart no estaría tan orgulloso de que su hijo pensara en Craig haciendole cosas indecentes. No, no lo estaría. Porque Stuart y Carol habían sido criados en un pequeño pueblo pobre de Irlanda, repleto de neardentales machistas adictos al alcohol y las drogas que jamás conceberían la idea de un Kenny igual de interesado en el pecho de Barbara Stevens que en las nalgas del niño Tucker.

Aun así Kenny fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a Craig acerca de sus perversas intenciones durante un sábado en la noche de pijamada, incluso si aquello podía llegar matarlo (Aquel cabrón era violentisímo…) McCormick era una persona que solía aceptar todo de buena gana, incluso su nueva supuesta condición sexual. Siempre podía ser el agradecimiento de que Craig le regalara todos esos juguetes geniales que él ya no usaba y que se negaba a darle a Clyde.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto, te aplaudo?.- Fue la simple respuesta de Tucker aquella noche, mientras alzaba una ceja, completamente indiferente.

-¡Que cabrón! Estaba esperando una reacción más fuerte.- Kenny no solía enojarse, pero aquello lo había hecho fruncir el ceño, completamente ofuscado.

-Entonces te aplaudo.- El rubio quiso cortarle la garganta, el problema era que a diferencia de Kenny, él no regresaría, así que tuvo que abstenerse.

-Me enteré de que ahora ves a Mackey todos los lunes. La gente dice que es porque eres un sociópata y tu única salida es ver al psicoanalista escolar continuamente. También preguntan porque faltas a la clase de Francés, pero no quise decirles que tu madre hace que estudies música.-

-¿Viniste a hablar de mis problemas o a declararte, McCormick?.- La mirada de Craig era severa, pero distante. -Y dile a los idiotas de tus amigos que se jodan.- E hizo un corte de manga.

-No estoy enamorado de ti. Yo _nunca_ me enamoro. Solo quiero follar, es todo.- Respondió como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros sobre la colcha desgastada que había llevado a la casa de los Tuckers. El moreno lo observo un rato largo. Hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?.- Kenny asintió, sacando de un bolsillo de su mochila una pequeña bolsa de plástico con una especie de polvo blanco.

-Sí, acá está. Se la quite a Stuart, estaba en la parte trasera de la alacena.- Craig hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, mientras sacaba algo de debajo de su cama; Una botella medio vacía de Ron y una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

-Dame acá.- Y le arrebató la bolsa de plástico, vaciando la metanfetamina en la botella de Ron sacada de quien sabe donde, mientras posaba un cigarrillo ya encendido sobre sus labios. -Agarra uno si quieres, todo lo compré yo. Nadie vendrá a reclamar nada.- Ofreció como pudo, con la boca ocupada. El otro chico no tomo ningún cigarrillo, todavía no tenía ninguna dependencia hacía la nicotina, sin embargo Craig era otra cosa. Desde los doce fumaba como una chimenea, e incluso ahora a los catorce no había menguado su adicción. Moriría de cáncer de pulmón demasiado pronto.

Cuando el trago ya estuvo listo, completamente mezclado, los ojos azul marino de Craig se posaron sobre los celestes de Kenny, quien parpadeaba sin entender demasiado la situación.

-Yo nunca he besado. Pero me gustaría besar a Lola.- Dijo el mayor de la nada. -Creo que también me gustaría besarte a ti.- Y tomó un largo trago del Ron adulterado, para luego pasarle la botella a su compañero. Kenny la recibió, entendiendo el mensaje e imitando la acción del azabache, pero por alguna extraña razón su estómago revuelto indicaba algo similar a la culpa por todo aquello.

Aquella noche, entre imágenes sinestésicas repletas de diseños psicodélicos, jadeos y de dolorosos gemidos de placer, todo producto de las drogas, Craig y Kenny consumaron su primer acto carnal.

Pese a que ambos tuvieron cerrados los ojos la mayoría del tiempo, Tucker podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz del consejero escolar, sus amigos y sus propios padres diciendo;

_"Deja de meterte en problemas, Craig."_

* * *

_"Y todas las almas caídas dicen_

_Todos los días me despierto_

_Todos los días me despierto solo_

_(Mátame, solo mátame)_

_Oh, sacame del sol_

_Todos los días me despierto_

_Todos los días me despierto solo_

_(Mátame, solo mátame)_

_Alguien saqueme del sol_

_Alguien saqueme del sol_

_Alguien saqueme del sol."_

Lo primero que el morocho había divisado al entrar a la biblioteca había sido una cabeza rubia en una de las mesas del recinto, completamente encimado en su lectura. De forma casi sigilosa se sentó a su lado.

-"_El tango de la guardia vieja_". No sabía que eras así de romántico, McCormick. Pensé que eras más del tipo pervertido.- El chico a su lado ni se inmuto, dedicándose a chasquear la lengua bajo la parka que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Tras bajar su capucha, contestó;

-Ni yo que eras así de metiche, Craig. Pensé que eras más del tipo indiferente.- El nombrado hizo un amago de sonrisa, levantando apenas la comisura de sus labios en un pequeño movimiento, arrebatandole de las manos el libro de la oscura portada, abriendo así una página al azar.

-_"...Una pareja de jóvenes apuestos, acuciados por pasiones urgentes como la vida…_".- Citó. -Y luego de eso se desarrolla su historia de amor, entre guerras y paisajes turbios. Dramático, exagerado y poco realista si me lo preguntas.-

-Pero no te lo pregunte.- Craig rodó los ojos -Además, es bastante realista desde mi punto de vista. Hay gente que de verdad vive cosas así. Y ni siquiera debería estar dándote una explicación, yo solo vine a perder el tiempo hasta que comenzará educación física.-

-Hhm.- Tucker no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero aquella monosílaba comenzaba a resultarle más que tediosa a todos los que le conocían. Kenny retomó su lectura, ignorando la presencia del otro durante más o menos diez minutos, hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar; -Traje el carro de Thomas. No voy a ir a los próximos dos periodos ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?.- Entonces Kenny supo que aquel día no entraría a ninguna clase.

* * *

_"Profundo, más profundo, más profundo dentro,_

_derrumba las paredes, menos intensidad,_

_pero cubre tus ojos._

_No puedo encontrar un Dios, un amor,_

_un Jesús, un padre_

_Ni siquiera me importa mucho_

_¿Así que porqué me molesto?_

_Así que permíteme terminar_

_como iba a empezar."_

-Así que el hippie te estuvo sermoneando…- El perfil aguileño de Craig siempre había sido una de las secretas fascinaciones de Kenny, quien lo observaba aun semi-tendido a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, disfrutando del momento. Tucker fumaba su cigarrillo como si de una locomotora se tratase. McCormick solo asintió, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. El moreno chasqueo la lengua -Marsh siempre me ha caído mal.- Admitió sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, más concentrado en el paisaje que se extendía fuera de la ventana del vehículo. Había conducido hasta las afueras de Denver y por azares del destino habían terminado en una especie de bonito acantilado en medio de la carretera.

-Dime algo nuevo.- Después de Eric Cartman, Stan era la persona menos preferida en el mundo de Tucker. -Nunca he entendido la rivalidad entre ustedes dos. Pero bueno, yo no entiendo muchas cosas sobre ti.- Y se levantó, tomando el cigarrillo entre los dedos de su cómplice, llevando el pitillo a sus propios labios. Tras aspirar una calada, volvió a tomar la palabra; -Estuviste agresivo durante el sexo, pensé que te gustaba montartelo en el auto de tú padre. ¿Te pasa algo?.- Craig negó, en silencio.

-¿Desde cuando tan interesado en mi mierda, McCormick?.- El tono de voz de Craig era más rasposo con el paso del tiempo, y la gente a su alrededor empezaba a preocuparse por su adicción a los estupefacientes ya que los efectos secundarios comenzaban a hacer mella en su salud y su propia actitud ante la vida.

Kenny no contestó. No era una persona demasiado insistente, y sinceramente no le preocupaban las marcas que el agresivo cavernícola a su lado dejaba en su cuerpo, nadie importante las vería de todas formas, y en caso de hacerlo siempre podía mentir sobre ellas, aún tenía un montón de cicatrices de sus muertes.

En vez de hablar, prefirió encender la radio. Pumped up Kicks de Foster The People inundó el lugar. Ambos pensaron que era bastante irónico.

-_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun, all the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet..._- El moreno debía admitir que la voz de Kenneth era jodidamente preciosa, era un chico tremendamente talentoso. Pero siendo él, jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta.

Craig podía observar de reojo a Kenny fumando su cigarrillo, con el cabello hecho un desastre y el torso desnudo mientras entonaba la canción. Tucker no era especial amante de aquella clase de cuerpos, las curvas eran la perdición de Kenneth y la propia preferencia de Craig, sin embargo aún seguían haciendo esa clase de cosas de las que gustarían poder arrepentirse. Tantos recuerdos que desearían poder olvidar.

-Vístete. Nos vamos.- Anuncio el mayor, lanzando a la cara de McCormick las prendas que le faltaban. El rubio tuvo que rodar los ojos, él sabía que Craig no se perdía ni un solo episodio de Red Racer, de ahí su absurda prisa.

Y aunque así era, la verdad es que aquel día el morocho tenía un compromiso religioso. Ruby haría pronto la primera comunión e incluso él sentía remordimiento por no asistir a la misa por andar follando con otro hombre. Craig nunca odio más ser un Católico Romano.

* * *

_"No pierdas tu tiempo esperando_

_porque voy a volver,_

_Ahora bien, si tan solo_

_pudiese recordar los consejos_

_que mi madre me dio."_

-¡¿Donde demonios estabas, Craig!?.- Reprendió en voz baja su madre al verlo llegar en medio de la misa del viernes. Ruby y su padre ni siquiera le saludaron.

-Fui a casa a cambiarme. Mackey me tenía en detención.- Mintió. Aquello era tan creíble que ninguno replicó absolutamente nada. El chico se sentó al lado de su madre, quien aún le miraba recelosa.

-Más te vale no haberte ido a casa de los Black a jugar videojuegos.- Advirtió ella en susurros -Estoy cansada de tu impuntualidad. ¿Porque no puedes ser como el hijo de los Stoch o los Marsh?.- A un par de butacas más adelante de ellos se encontraban los susodichos, completamente ensimismados en las palabras del pastor. Craig resopló hastiado. Butters no era más que un santurrón ingenuo y Marsh un mojigato idiota.

-Perdona por no ser un hipócrita.- La mujer rechino los dientes.

-Debí dejar que fueras a la correccional junto a Trent Boyett.- No era un chico sensible, pero incluso a él se le hundía un poco el corazón al escuchar eso de la boca de su madre. Ruby les miro de reojo, compadeciéndose de su hermano para retomar sus oraciones, pidiendo perdón por todos los pecados cometidos y por aquellos que no sabía que cometería en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

"_Y todas, y todas las almas perdidas dicen_

_Todos los días despierto_

_Todos los días despierto solo_

_Matame, solo matame_

_Sacame del sol (x3)._"

A Kenny le daba algo de temor cuando al llegar a casa, esta se encontraba en silencio. Siempre presagiaba algo sencillamente malo. Y no se equivocó cuando su madre, Carol McCormick, lo afronto de aquella manera tan directa, con una mirada matadora, el teléfono local en la mano derecha y diciendo aquellas palabras que marcarían un nuevo rumbo en su vida, sin que el tuviese la más mínima idea.

-Llamaron de la escuela, tú amiguito Stanley dijo que estabas fumando en el patio y los profesores reportaron que faltaste a todas las clases de hoy. Quieren asignarte un tutor. ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando, Kenny?.- Entonces rezó porque algo lo matase en aquel momento. Lo que fuese. Pero el destino es una perra, y justo aquel día no había muertes para él.

...Continuará...

* * *

**Notas finales:** Que sí, que la primera parte se parece al primer capitulo de la primera temporada de Skins. Pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa escena, ya verá en un futuro el por qué de todo eso. Próximamente incluiré a las demás parejas y todo tomará un rumbo más Bunny/Creek, lo prometo.

Me siento algo oxidada, espero que no haya estado tan mal, siento que todo fue muy Ooc, tengo que dejar de usar tanto el headcanon y guiarme más por el Canon para ser IC, ojala dejen criticas constructivas para mejorar ese aspecto. Así que si me dejan algún mensaje yo sería taaaaaan feliz *Voz de Craig*.


End file.
